Vampires and Shapeshifters and Witches, Oh my!
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if instead of the main character going to the world of Twilight, the characters came here? It's only the beginning for Seraphynx and her family when several Twilight characters appear and she has to find a way home for them. Which will be hard when she has 3 vampires interested in her and.. wait. Why is Edward not Sparkling in the sun? Oc/A/M/C
1. Chapter 1

Vampires, and Shapeshifters, and Witches, Oh My!

_Hello! Welcome to my new Twilight story! I know you people are probably wondering what the heck I'm doing writing another story when I've already got another Twilight story out. Well I've been thinking about this idea for a very long time and decided to go with it before I lost it. I've read quite a few stories where the main characters get sucked into the world of Twilight and it got me thinking. Instead of the main character getting sucked into their world, I thought, why not have the characters get sucked into ours? There will be some changes that they go through in order for them to blend in, but other than that they'd be the same._

_Alright time for a list of characters! This is so you know who to expect coming_

_Cullens:_

_Rosalie _

_Emmett_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

_Edward_

_Bella_

_Renesmee_

_Carlisle _

_Esme_

_Volturi:_

_Marcus_

_Aro_

_Caius_

_Jane_

_Alec_

_Felix_

_Demetri_

_Shifters:_

_Jacob_

_Quil _

_Embry_

_Seth_

_Leah_

_So there's the list. There will be plenty of zany moments but there will be some family and romantic moments as well. So sit back and enjoy the craziness!_

* * *

_~*9 o'clock, Near Napa forest, California, Jackson's POV~*_

It was raining. It just had to rain. I hate the rain, especially when I'm driving to my grandmother's house at night. I was supposed to have been they're a few hours ago, but got held up in L.A. My grandmother lived in the middle of the Napa forest in California. Why live in the middle of the forest, I don't know I preferred the city myself. My sister however loved the forest. She was a nature lover and probably loved the rain right now. I wouldn't be surprised if she was out there right now dancing around in it. I never understood why and never asked. Rain equals wetness, mud, and poor visibility on the roads which was something I hated. I thought back to my sweet sister, Seraphynx, who lived with our grandmother in the middle of nowhere.

She moved there after our parents died in a horrific car wreck. We had both been young at the time. I was only 20 and starting out in the world while she was still the tender age of 17 and our baby sister, Annabelle Lee, was a newborn. My sister took it upon herself to raise Annabelle or Leelee as she liked to call her, away from the city with the help of our grandmother. I had thrown myself into my studies and had become very successful by the time I reached the age of 23. Seraphynx or Binx, was now 20 and Leelee would be turning 3 soon. I loved my sisters dearly and worked hard to help support them and our grandmother.

Knowing Binx, she was probably still awake waiting for me, with a candle in the window. It had been a tradition in our family for generations that when a family member was out traveling to or from somewhere that a family member lit a candle and placed it in a window every night until the person came. She always did it for me and when I asked her why she did it, she simply said that it was a beacon of hope, for not only our family but for other lost souls. She said that she wanted them to find some sort of comfort in that small, warm light. My sister and Grandmother believed in the supernatural, as did I and for good reason. Our family was far from normal. We were special and had a secret that had been in our family for generations.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when a giant blur shot out from the trees on my left and straight out in front of me. I swerved to avoid whatever it was and felt the impact as I clipped it towards the back. I swerved off the road and crashed into a tree hitting my head on the steering wheel and blacking out but not before I saw a man with blonde hair, pale skin and strange golden eyes…

* * *

_~*3 hours later*~_

"What the Hell were you thinking Seth?! You could have killed him!" a male voice yelled.

"Aww, sorry Jake! I didn't see him! I was just trying to figure out where we were!" A boy, supposedly Seth replied.

"Shut up, Seth! What you did was completely stupid!" a female voice snapped.

"Aww shut up, Leah!" Seth whined.

"Back off, Leah!" Jacob growled.

"Come on you guys stop fighting! We have more important things to worry about!" A girl's voice chimed.

"Dear Alice is right. I have seen the boy's memories and they have proved most…interesting." A voice said happily.

"What do you mean, Aro? Enough games!" Another male voice hissed, sounding annoyed with the one called Aro.

"Calm yourself, Caius. The boy has valuable information." Aro said.

"Why can't we just kill him? You already have the information he holds!" Caius hissed.

"Come now, I hardly believe this is the time to be fighting." A male voice said

"Carlisle is right. We are in a situation beyond our control. We need to put aside our differences for the time being until we figure out what is going on." Another voice spoke.

"Edward's right. We do need to stop fighting." Carlisle spoke again.

"Besides, the human is awake and wondering where he's heard our voices and names from." Edward said.

With my head aching, I forced open my eyes. I couldn't see very well but I could make out the figures of several figures. The one closest to me knelt down. When he did, I could see his face clearly. It was Carlisle Cullen.

I gasped and attempted to sit up, but my head throbbed painfully. Carlisle pushed me back down to the ground gently. It was then that I noticed that I was lying on the cold ground on somebody's jacket.

"Careful now. You've hit your head pretty hard there. You have a mild concussion. Seth ran out into the road without looking and caused your car to crash. Now Aro read your memories and he believes you and your family can help us figure out our situation. Besides I'm sure your sister is anxious to know if you are alright. If you are willing and able can you point us where your house is, so we can take you there?"

"H-how many of you are there? And how long have I been out?" I rasped out my throat feeling raw.

"There's my family, 7 Volturi members, and 5 shifters. And you've been out for about 3 hours now."

"We have plenty of room. If anyone can help you, it's my sister and my grandmother. We are the only ones around for miles. If you've already read my mind then you should be able to find it. You can stay there with us and you won't have to worry about exposure. And 3 hours? Ugh, Binx is gonna kill me. She's probably worried sick!"

"Calm down. We'll get you there soon. Emmett will carry you back. Edward will lead the way. Get ready, we move fast." Carlisle said as Emmett lumbered into view.

He grinned down at me before scooping me up into his arms like a child, minding my head in the process. "So, this Binx is she your sister? Is she cute?" Emmett asked grinning.

I did my best to glare at the vampire, but only seemed to amuse him. "You stay away from my sister. I'll kick your butt! And if I don't she will!"

Emmett snorted. "Yeah right! I doubt either one of you will be able to do that! Especially a girl!"

There were some hisses issuing from the darkness that showed that Emmett's comment was not appreciated.

"You have no idea what my sister is capable of!" I hissed back. If I had been more lucid, I would have kept my mouth shut because unknown to me, Aro had a contemplating look upon his face.

"Emmett, enough. Leave him alone." Carlisle chided.

Before I could blink we were running at inhuman speed as the trees blurred past. I felt woozy and shut my eyes, willing myself not to be sick. I briefly wondered how Binx would react to a bunch of Vampires and Shapeshifters.

"Binx is gonna love this…" I muttered in slight fear. There was no doubt that they heard me. They were vampires and shapeshifters after all. I just hope Binx wouldn't kill me, especially when I brought home her 3 favorite vampires…

* * *

_Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't worry Caius won't kill Jack…unless Jack pisses him off of course! Please review to let me know if I should continue this or not! And who are Binx's favorite vampires? Leave your guesses in the reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Volturi

_**Hi Guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Now as a heads up there are mentions of spells and potions and witchcraft. If you have problems with it don't read. Most of the spells are white magic and Wiccan. Most are for healing and such. There will be no harmful effects until a character that has yet to be introduced will come into play. Remember, whatever you do, good or evil, will be upon yourself threefold. I'm doing the best I can from what I can find doing research.**_

_**Anyway, let's get to my favorite part, answering reviews!**_

_**IloveBISHIES: **__I'm glad you took the time to read this story. I loved your latest chapters and I'm sorry I haven't reviewed I've been really busy. Let me say this then. It's about time Caius got his head out his butt and admitted he had feelings for Cassidy. Same with Aro. At least Marcus wasn't playing games. I think Mara and Marcus are my favorite couples because they just know what the other is saying and wants without even talking. I still like the others. I love Felix in this. He's so hilarious and I'm going to go with the whole Felix/Demetri big brother relationship with Binx and LeeLee. Don't be surprised if LeeLee manages to cute Felix and Demetri into having a tea party with her. One of them is going to be Mrs. Nesbit. Wonder which one? I'll think I'll let them cower in fear of who wears the pink apron and tutu. _

_**GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen:**__ Thanks! I'm developing it and I will add why they are there just be patient._

_**Judith Moore:**__ Thank you! I'm glad! I will definitely continue_

_**Pretty-little-liar-girl70:**__ I'm glad you think so!_

_**Katz3ye: **__Another chapter for you_

_**Camirose:**__ Thanks!_

_**ScoriaDragonLady: **__Yes, yes, yes. I know you say the same thing every time. And no your character won't be in here. And here's the next chapter now quit nagging me Kura or I'll kick your butt the next time I see you._

_**Amber**__: As you wish_

_**Victoria cullen30:**__ I'm glad you like it. And you only got one of those vampires right. There's a hint in the summary _

_**Alexma:**__ Here you go!_

_**ScarletBelle87:**__ You're right! And I love Alice!_

_Well know that those are out of the way, let's get to the story, shall we?_

* * *

_~*Binx's Pov*~_

Where was he? Jackson was never late. It was one of his pet peeves. He always had to be on time for everything, unlike me who was just late for everything. We were opposites.

Which was why I was so worried. He said he would be here around 9 o'clock and that was almost 3 hours ago. I was pacing in the living room where a candle was burning in the window for him. It had been raining all day and while I loved the rain and loved dancing in it, Jackson hated driving in it.

Despite our differences, we were special. Our family was a coven of witches. But we were of a different sort. We used some wiccan spells and potions but that was about it. We did honor our dead and paid careful attention to nature. That's why most of us avoided living in cities. But that wasn't what made us special. Our coven was unique in a sense. Our coven was headed by my grandmother and her sisters. We called Grams and her sisters were known simply as the Aunts. No one knew how old they really were, but we knew better than to ask.

The reason our coven was so unique was our birthing system. My grandmother had 6 children, 5 girls and 1 boy. Now it may not seem unusual but for us it was a sign. Each generation would have children and each one was a set of twins. It was usually a set of girl twins and the boys would be twins. Sometimes it was all girls or all boys. Very rarely did one give birth to twins of one boy and one girl, or a single child. Which was the case of my mother's birth. She was special as well as my uncle.

You see in our coven, the girls started learning the craft when they were 8 years old, while the boys were taught the way of herbs and medicine at the age of 6. My uncle became our Coven's Medicine man and it was his responsibility to teach the younger generation. The girls magical abilities would fully appear around the age of 21.

My mother, even though she was the youngest, was next in line to lead to coven. She never wanted it though. She wanted a normal life. The people of our coven live a very long time, that's why we tend to stay away from society. But, my mother and father died in a horrific crash one day and Mother and Father passed on.

Before their death they had given birth to 4 children. The eldest was my brother and myself and then our little sister Annabelle Lee named after my mother's favorite poem. Annabelle or LeeLee, had a twin but he died in the accident. My parents were taking him to see a doctor because he had been ill. They said his death was quick and painless but our parents weren't lucky. They suffered for nearly 2 weeks before passing on. The whole coven mourned their death and we parted ways, heartbroken. As coven leader, Gram's and the Aunt's were responsible for taking us in.

Jackson learned the ways of herbs and used it in his studies and is a big name in the medical field. I learned the ways of the craft and my skills are the best in potion making and healing. Gram's said that when I turned 21, my true powers would be unleashed and I would be able to do much more. Apparently the Coven leaders have special gifts. Gram's gift was the gift of electricity much like Kate Denali's was. The Aunt's had a joint gift. They could light up a room and then plunge it into total darkness. It was rather scary when they did that. They could blind you with light and then drown you in darkness. If you irritated Gram's she'd shock you.

Gram's said my gift had to do with my voice and nature. I didn't understand what she meant. Then again we never really did. I knew I was good at singing and loved being in nature. But that was all I knew. I was an absolute klutz, always running into things, and losing track of time. I was just glad that none of the plants in my garden died. And I loved animals.

I had several cousins. Each of my mother's sisters got married and had kids. Each one had 2 sets of twins, boy and girl. My uncle had one child, a girl who was older than me by 2 years. By Coven laws she would have been next in line to lead since she did not have a girl twin. That was how we determined the next Coven leader. First girl in the line without a twin of the same sex was next in line while her brother was next in line as the Healer of our Coven.

Problem was she didn't have a brother and she didn't display any magical abilities. By Coven law, she was passed over for the next female born with a male twin. Which happened to be me. Let's just say she wasn't angry, she was furious. She tried arguing that she had the birthright but she was shot down. The other reason was she didn't respect Coven laws and she just wanted power.

Our Coven laws were simple:

1: Respect Mother Earth and her creatures.

2: Never intentionally harm animals unless you leave gifts for them

3: Always respect your animal familiar

4: Always use anything you make in potions to help others

5: Never use your spells or potions to harm another human being or animal

6: Anything you do, good or bad, will be brought back to you threefold

And the most important rule: Never, ever use the craft to harm a family member.

She never truly followed the Coven laws. She hated living in the country and she hated animals. She was the outcast of the Coven. My aunts didn't like her and neither did the cousins. She was mean to them and played nasty pranks.

She hated me more than anything. In her mind, since she was the oldest, she should have been next in line for Coven leadership and I had stolen it from her. No one really talked to her much. I really did feel sorry for her and I tried multiple times to befriend her but she just wouldn't have it.

Oh well. I had my other cousins and brother and sister. Last time I checked there were about 16 of them, 8 girls, 8 boys, between the ages of 10 and 5. There were a lot of them but I loved them dearly.

Dan and Ashe and Chloe and Rose were the oldest of 10 and 9 years and they were my Aunt Melody's kids. The next set was Nick and Robert with their sisters Dora and Clover aged 8 and 7 respectively and they were Aunt Honey's kids. Aunt Lucy's kids were Adam and Michael aged 6 and their sister Emma and Lily aged 5. The last set was Aunt Emma's kids, Joseph and David aged 4 and their sisters Anna and Roxanne aged 3. For some reason all the girls were blonde with green eyes and the boys were brunette with blue eyes. Jack, Emma and I were the only ones that were different. I had black hair with one blue and one green, Jackson had blonde hair with blue and Little LeeLee had blonde hair with one blue and one green like me. My eldest cousin, Gertrude, had brown hair and brown eyes.

None of us really cared about what we looked like. We only cared about having fun and causing mischief as well as learning our craft. Gertrude or Gerdy felt left out and struck out at us. Last any of us heard she was living in the city with a group of her snobby friends.

Our annual Coven reunion was coming up soon. We decided to start it earlier since my 21st birthday was coming up. Jackson, LeeLee and I were supposed to leave in a few days to head to North Carolina for the reunion. Grams and the Aunts had left a few days ago to do something and they would meet us at the reunion. As mean as it sounded, I just hope Gerdy wasn't there. She tried to sabatoge my last birthday, who's to say she wouldn't try again. I wished Jackson was here already.

"Jackson, where are you?" I asked myself as I gazed into the darkness beyond our house, hoping to see a flash of his headlights coming up the drive.

"Ah, quit worryin' Binx. I'm sure he just saw a pretty girl and got distracted. You worry too much when you should be payin' attention to me." A voice said from behind me.

"Be quiet Salem. I thought you were asleep in front of the fire."

A black cat jumped up onto the window sill, minding the candle that still burned in the window. He looked up at me in slight irritation.

"C'mon Binx! I'm your familiar! You're supposed to love me!" The black cat named Salem whined. "I feel so unloved!" He cried flopping to the floor dramatically.

I just rolled my eyes and moved away from the overly dramatic cat. Salem was my familiar, had been since I was a child and he was still annoying. But I loved him anyway, he was my best friend, the one I went to when I had problems. Let's face it, I couldn't exactly talk to my 3 year old sister about these things. All she seemed interested in was painting with finger paint, and having tea parties with her stuffed animals and with me on occasion. That and pretending Salem was her baby. If she could catch him, she put a diaper on him, complete with baby booties, bib and bottle, then she'd push him around in her baby carriage. Salem acted like he hated it, but he secretly went with it because he got a baby bottle of milk out of it.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by someone knocking on our door. I glanced down at Salem and he just stared back. We were both thinking the same thing. It couldn't be Jackson or else I would have heard his car horn. As far as I knew there was no one around for miles. Perhaps someone had gotten lost in the storm and had seen the candle.

"Not a word Salem."

"You got it chicky! My lips are zipped!"

"Shh!"

I walked over to the door and flipped the light on before cautiously opening the door. My eyes widened in shock before rolling into the back of my head and I fainted. For I had seen a vampire. Not just any vampire. I had looked into the eyes of none other than Aro Volturi.

* * *

_And done! You know the drill. Please Read and Review to find out what happens next. 3 reviews for the next chapter. Or else Jane will come after you_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: True Mates and Reason Revealed

_Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last few chapters. I was afraid it was crap because I was up rather late working on it. _

_Now to answer your reviews!_

_**IloveBISHIES**: Lol, no problem I enjoy reading your work. Thank you, I try hard. I'm sorry they're so short, but it makes you want to come back and read right? And know more you shall. Be patient. You'll see. And yes she faints. What did you expect her do? Scream like a banshee and glomp Aro? Jane would probably use her gift on her before she even twitched. But the fainting was necessary. You'll see why._

_**ScoriaDragonLady**: Can't you say anything else?_

_**Victoria Cullen30**: He's? Don't you mean she? And if you are, I don't think she is going to want to be around him for the moment. He is rather creepy._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed. It means so much! As a reward here's another chapter. Is it just me or does the song Savages from Pocahontas remind anyone of Twilight?_

_A lot of people have asked me how the Volturi and the others ended up there. So hopefully this should help. I won't reveal the reason why yet, but be patient. Anyone who can guess who the mysterious women are, will have an honorable mention. _

**_And to see if you are actually paying attention, I'd like to propose a little challenge. I want you to find a song that would fit Binx with each of the Volturi kings. Ex: Binx and Aro, Binx and Marcus and Binx and Caius. And one for all four of them. Be sure to have the song title and the artist. And if there are different versions of the song, let me know which version you picked. Also what do you guys think of the Song by Cher? Who do you think that song fits?_**

_Ok, I'll shut up now and let your read._

_I do not own any songs or movies used in the story. They belong to their owners._

* * *

_*~Aro's Pov~* _

_*THUD*_

Well that was unexpected. We had arrived at the boy's place of dwelling in good time and saw a candle blazing in the window. The house was nice by mortal standards.

It was a 3 story with a basement and it was painted white with blue trim and covered in flowering vines. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence. The yard was truly a sight to behold. Flowers of all types bloomed and flourished in a way that was pleasing to eye. It was simple yet beautiful. A huge weeping willow stood guard over a small pond near the side of the house. It was beautiful at night and I couldn't wait to see it by the light of day.

The flowers sent a rather pleasing perfume into the night air. But it was mixed with the tantalizing scent of strawberries, mangoes, pomegranates and lilies. I inhaled deeply and my senses tingled. I felt a strange tug at my silent heart. I was overcome with the need to find the one who this delicious scent belonged to. I took a glance at my brothers and saw that they had the same looks upon their faces. Interesting. I glanced at our few guards that were with us, but none of them had the same look on their faces. Very interesting. I'd have to investigate this matter further.

I was the first one on the porch and while waiting for the others, I took note of the porch. It was wide and spacious with several comfortable looking dish chairs as well as a thing that looked like some sort net hanging from the ceiling. There was also a porch swing and a rocking chair. There were potted plants hanging from the ceiling as well. It seemed rather cozy.

Once everyone was assembled I proceeded to knock on the door. A soft voice spoke from within telling someone to be quiet before opening the door. The porch light flicked on bathing us in a soft glow. The door slowly cracked open and a single blue eye peeked out us. The eye widened before rolling back and disappearing from view. There was thud from inside and the door creaked open of its own accord. Lying not too far from the door, was a girl. Her raven locks spread out around her head like a dark halo and her lightly tanned skin was flushed a beautiful rose color starting from her cheeks and spreading down her slender neck and disappearing beneath the white night gown she wore the revealed her shoulders and long legs. I briefly wondered how far her blush went, but a cough from Edward reminded me that there were others still there.

Felix came up from behind me and looked over me at the girl. "Master, I think you killed her." He joked.

"What?! What do you mean 'killed her'?! What happened?!" Young Jackson squeaked out trying to get out of Emmett's arms.

I stepped inside and scooped her into my arms bridal style. I noted that the pull intensified and that the smell was coming from her. My brothers were at my side in an instant as I laid her down on a soft blue couch that looked well loved. I glanced at my brothers and was startled by the intense look upon Marcus's otherwise blank face. He was staring down at the slumbering girl like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

The rest of the group trailed in but I paid no mind to them. "Marcus, what is it brother? What do you see?" I asked.

Marcus said nothing but reached out his hand. I took it, eager to see what he saw with his bond sight. What I saw made my eyes widen in shock. A band of pure gold ran from the girl connecting her not only to Marcus but to Caius and myself. It wasn't just any ordinary bond, but the bond of a true mate. I couldn't be happier. We all shared a mate, uniting us even further. Not just any mate, a true mate. Those were very rare. Marcus would come out of that depressed state that he had been in since Didyme had died by the hands of the Romanians.

I watched silently as Marcus sank to his knees beside the girl and took her small hand in his large, cold hands and held on like she was going to disappear. I placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding. Something told me that this young girl was what we needed all these years.

I looked around for Caius and saw that the room had vacated, giving us privacy. Caius was standing behind the couch, glaring down at her, but I could detect a hint of softness in his eyes. He reached out and brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face.

I took advantage of the silence to examine her more. She was beautiful. Full, dark pink lips begging to be kissed and ravished, were parted slightly as she slept. Her long lashes brushed gently against her rosy cheeks. She had a beautiful figure as well. She was generously endowed in the bust with a small frame, curved hips and a tiny waist. She was small with tiny little feet and hands and slender and soft arms. She was like a little doll. I took note of bruises on her legs and blisters on her fingers. It looked like she worked constantly with something and bumped into things quite a bit, too.

I saw that she shivered from the chill and went and fetched a quilt that was lying nearby on a worn rocking chair. I tucked in it around her gently and her shivers stopped. I brushed a finger down her cheek tenderly before backing away. Despite what others thought of the Volturi, we were not cruel unless we had to be. We did not kill the innocent, we hunted those that would cause harm in our city.

I briefly wondered what the Guard would do without us there. I was curious as to what our purpose was here. We had been in our throne room like always when 3 older women appeared in front of us. They hadn't come through doors and the Guard hadn't alerted of us of intruders. Before anyone could react, they smiled and we were blinded by a white light and found ourselves in a clearing with the Cullen Coven as well as the shapeshifters which did not sit well with Caius at all. From what we learned the same women had appeared to them as well.

Something told me that our little mate was connected to them in some way. My brothers and I would investigate the matter further tomorrow. For now we watched our sweet little mate sleep peacefully and feeling a sense of peace ourselves that we haven't felt for nearly 3000 years. We had found our other half…

_Whew! Done! I originally had something else in mind but this wanted to be done instead. Hope this clears some things up. Wow this has got to be my fastest update ever! I usually take a week or so to update. See you soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Guests

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. It seemed a little sore but it wasn't life threatening so I let it be. I looked around realizing that I must have fallen asleep on couch while waiting for my brother to come home and hit my head while falling onto the couch. That was one crazy dream. I snorted. It had to be nothing more than a dream that I saw Aro Volturi on my front porch. Oh well, I had lovely dreams of Aro, Marcus and Caius so that made up for the weird one.

I didn't hear my brother moving around. He was usually awake now, no matter how late he was up the night before. Speaking of which, Salem wasn't pawing and complaining at me like he usually does when he want's me to feed him. I wandered into the kitchen and found a note taped to the fridge. Pulling it off, it read:

_Dear Binx,  
I got home alright last night. I ran into some friends and told them that they could stay with us for awhile. I hope you don't mind but some of them were really hungry and ate most of the food. So could you please go to the store and get some more? It would be a great help if you did. We need other things like hair care stuff and things like that. We also need some more toilet paper and paper towels. I took most of our guests out for awhile and the rest are out exploring the property. We should all be back sometime late afternoon or early evening._

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love, _

_Jackson_

Guests? He didn't say anything about guests beforehand. Oh well we should have plenty of room. Better go see how much food is left before I go out so I can get an idea of what to get. I wandered into the kitchen and began opening cupboards and the fridge. When he said our guests had been hungry, he wasn't kidding. There was hardly anything left. Thankfully there was enough milk for me and LeeLee to share before we went out. I'd just get us some donuts for breakfast. She'd like that.

Speaking of LeeLee, I had better go wake her up so we could get going. I wanted to get the shopping done so that way I could start cleaning the house a little more and start baking bread. The house was in serious need of a good dusting and a little sweeping.

I padded upstairs and I got the sudden feeling I was being watched. Being raised with the knowledge of the supernatural world, it was always a good idea to listen to your feelings. I glanced behind me quickly and didn't see anyone. Same went for the hallway. I shrugged it off but kept my guard up.

I walked to LeeLee's room and walked in. As usual she was still asleep and she was floating above her bed again. Now this would be a cause of alarm for some people to find their child floating in the air fast asleep, but I was quite used to it. I used to do the same thing when I was her age. I would still sleepwalk from time to time and had to wear an anklet of tiny little fairy bells around my ankle so that way someone would know if I was sleep walking again.

"LeeLee, time to wake up sweetie." I cooed softly as I plucked her out of the air and nestled her in my arms. She yawned and snuggled closer in an attempt to go back to sleep. I chuckled and gently bounced her.

"Come on sweetie we need to get ready to go. We need to go bye bye to the store. And we are gonna have people come over and we need to clean. Come on wake up and we'll go get breakfast at the donut shop. Do you want a donut?" I asked to the now stirring child.

She yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes open and looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"There's my sweet little Babboo! Come on, lets go get ready for the day and well go get some donuts."

She smiled and yawned again. "Chocolate milk?" She asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Yep! But you gotta wake up so we can go. I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll come get you, so we can get dressed alright?"

She nodded and yawned again.

"How about I put on a movie for you ok? What do you want to watch?"

She perked up at this and smiled happily. "Ariel!"

I chuckled and then hoisted her so she was on my hip. "Ariel it is then."

I walked out of her room and towards the stairs, casting a quick glance behind me at the stairs that led to the attic. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was here. I never really went into the attic, sad as it was, I was still rather scared of it.

Whatever was here didn't feel like a threat, but rather it filled an emptiness in my heart and soul that I had not known was there. I didn't understand it at all. Maybe I should ask Grandmother and the Aunts about it if they came back home before the Coven meeting. If not I would ask them there.

I placed LeeLee down on the ground with some pillows and her favorite cup with milk in it while I put the movie in. I got my own cup of milk and sat down with her while I drank mine.

I finished it and got up to put it in sink. I kissed her head when I came back and told her I was taking my shower. She didn't pay me any mind as she was so into her movie. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to my basement room to take my shower.

_~Aro's Pov~_

After placing our sweet little mate down on the couch, my brothers and I sat near her to discuss our situation. Marcus didn't seem to be paying any attention as he was busy staring at our mate. I didn't blame him. She was lovely for a mortal and would make a stunning immortal. And he had felt pain for so long that seeing her has brought him sweet relief. So it wasnt a wonder that he watched so closely as if he was afraid she would disappear.

Caius was paying attention but his eyes would flick back to our dear one. Caius was normally a hard and rather cruel man, but I could detect a hint of softness around his mouth and eyes. His features weren't as stern as they usually were.

I myself was intrigued by this little one, I was curious to know more about her, to figure out what it was about her that ensnared us so.

She sighed and shifted slightly, the blanket we had placed on her fell slightly, revealing her tanned shoulder once again. Marcus reached over and placed the blanket back over her shoulder.

I pouted slightly when her shoulder was hidden from my view. I quite liked looking at that bit of exposed skin.

Marcus just rolled his eyes at me while my jaw dropped, as did Caius'. Marcus had never done that before.

I looked again at our mated and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As my fingers brushed over her cheek, I caught a very brief glimpse of what she was dreaming about. Our faces flashed through her mind in that brief touch.

Curious, I took her hand and held it in mine. All her thoughts and memories flowed into my mind. I learned a great deal about her. I saw that the 3 women we saw in the throne room were in fact related to her. From I learned, these 3 women were leaders of a coven of witches. But what purpose did they have with us, the Shifters and the Cullens? But, they did bring us to our mate.

What intrigued the most was how often we appeared in her dreams and thoughts. Even now she was dreaming of us. What interesting dreams they were too. I would have to inform my brothers. But for now I was content to let it be.

We retired to the attic when the boy left with the Cullens and the shifters decided to roam the area and patrol. I sent the guards out as well to feed but told them to keep well away. We had our mate to ourselves and we weren't going to share.

On our way up, we heard someone else breathing with a tiny little heartbeat. So naturally being the curious person I was, I decided to investigate. I opened the door that the heartbeat was coming from. We walked into a child's a room, a girl's from all the pink and stuffed animals inside.

There was a tiny child, probably no more than 3 sleeping in her little bed, with her thumb stuck in her mouth. She was quite adorable and she smelled sweet but not in a way that would make us thirsty.

Marus reached forward and took my hand in his. What I saw nearly made me laugh. I quickly ushered my brothers out and tucked the child in more securely before leaving myself.

I led them upstairs to the attic where we would not be overheard.

"Do you want to share just what was so funny?" Caius asked, impatient as ever.

"It seems that the little one is the dearest sister to our mate and she herself is mated to one of our own dear ones."

"Well, who is her mate?" Caius snapped.

"Felix." I said simply.

Caius stared at me for a few moments before his eyes widened in shock. " You must be joking! That little girl couldn't possibly be mated to Felix! She's too young!"

"True she may be young now, but she will grow older with time. I wonder if any if our other dear ones will find their mates here. It would be rather interesting, wouldn't you agree brothers?"

"While we are on the subject of mates, what about your wife back in Volterra? I highly doubt she will be thrilled when we return with a human mate in tow. She will not take kindly to another woman taking her place and a human at that. I am not worried about Athenadora. She and I have come to terms with the fact that we were never mates and we are better off friends then husband and wife. She will be thrilled to pieces when she learns of this. Mark my words Aro, we will barely see our mate if Dora has her way. But I'm warning you now, if Sulpcia comes anywhere near our mate with evil intentions, I will not hesitate to rip her to shreds and set her on fire. Damn the fact that she was your wife. I doubt Marcus will disagree with me. He already lost Didyme, I don't think he will take kindly to anyone trying to harm our mate." Caius said hotly.

I lauged in delight and clapped my hands. I never thought I would see the day that Caius would come to the defense of a human and threaten to kill anyone over one. It seems that our mate was truly changing us. I had already seen the life come back into Marcus' eyes and I caught a glimpse of the proud, fierce warrior he once was.

We ceased our conversation when we heard our mate rise and begin moving around before she heades upstairs to fetch her sister. She made mention of going to the store and getting something called a donut to which the little one began to chatter excitedly about. She made mention of a movie and the little one said something that sounded like a name. Our mate laughed, a musical sound that I would love to hear for eternity, before walking downstairs.

We heard her moving around and then silence as music started playing. She spoke after a few minutes saying she was going to take a shower and then they would leave.

We listened as her light footsteps walked down another set of stairs and a door closed. We heard running water as she started her shower.

Caius had perked up at the mention of our mate taking a shower as a look came into his eyes. I didn't need to touch his hand to know exactly what was going through his mind.

"Don't even think about Caius! Our mate is still young and innocent and doesn't need you to scare her."

"Oh like you weren't thinking of doing the same thing Aro!"

"I am a gentleman and I will not ogle her bare flesh unless she invites me to do so. Which she will of course and I will be the first one allowed to do so." I said smiling smugly.

"Yeah right! You'll probably scare her off with your childishness and creepy laugh! I'll be the first!"

We fell into a glaring match before we turned to Marcus to know his thoughts on the matter. But he was gone.

"Where did Marcus go?" Caius questioned.

We went downstairs and came across the most unusual sight we had ever seen since Didyme's death.

Marcus was sitting on the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor with the little one on his lap. She was giggling as Marcus gently tickled her sides. He stopped after a few moments and let her catch her breath. She beamed up at him and did something that shocked us all. She reached up her little arms and hugged him tightly about the neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and asked him a question that further shocked us all: "Will you be my Daddy?"

Marcus sat there in stunned silence before wrapping his arms gently around the girl, holding her tight but not enough to hurt her.

"Why do you want me to, cara?" He asked his voice low and rather horse from so many years of disuse.

The little one still held onto him but got a serious look upon her face that revealed wisdom far beyond her tender years.

"Binxy said that a Daddy is someone that makes you feel safe. Someone who loves you and will protect you no matter what. Someone to scare the monsters away and hold me when I get scared. You feel safe. You feel like a Daddy should feel. You look like one too. Binxy said that our real Mummy and Daddy died when I was little. That they went to Heaven with my brother because it was time to go home. Binxy said that someday I would get a new Daddy. I don't need a new Mummy since Binxy takes care of me like a Mummy should. So I want a new Daddy." She said as she looked at Marcus hopefully.

None of us spoke for the longest time. Then Marcus smiled for the first time in nearly 2,000 years. It was a rather small smile, but a small smile all the same. I swear if vampires could cry then Marcus would be doing just that.

"I would be honored to be your father little one."

"Yay! I gots a new Daddy! Wait till I tell Binxy!" She cried with a squeal.

It was then that I decided to make our presence known.

"I don't think it would be wise to do that quiet yet little one."

She froze and turned around in Marcus' lap. She stared at us not with fear but awe and curiosity. She tilted her head and then tugged and Marcus' robe.

"Daddy, who they?"

"Those are my brothers dear one."

"So they my uncles?"

"If you want them to be."

"Yay I have more uncles!" She said happily clapping her hands. She climbed out of Marcus' lap and toddled over to us. She looked at me then at Caius. She pointed at me first. "Who you?"

I knelt down so I was at her level. "I am Aro little one."

She nodded to herself and patted my cheek, giving my a big smile of little white teeth. "Uncle Aro." I smiled back and patted her head.

She then looked up at Caius who stared down at her with a blank look.

"Who you?"

"Caius"

She scrunched up her little nose, an action I found quiet adorable, and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Uncle Cai-Cai."

"Caius."

"Cai-Cai"

"Caius!"

"Cai-Cai!"

Caius didn't get a chance to respond as we heard our mate coming. Not wanting to reveal ourselves quite yet, we turned to leave.

"Keep us a secret for now young one." Marcus whispered to her.

She nodded and then we were back in the attic.

We heard our mate talking to our new niece about who she had been talking to but our young one kept the secret. She said she was talking to imaginary friends. Our mate was silent for a few minutes before she brushed it off.

We heard come upstairs to dress our little one before they left for the store.

We came down again and watched as she drove away. Already the pangs of not being near our mate was beginning to show. We all hoped that when we revealed ourselves as her mates that she would not reject us. I highly doubt any of us would be able to survive the rejection, especially Marcus. It was more for Marcus' sake that I hoped she accepted us.

"Is it just me our does our new niece remind you of Aro?" Caius said with an impish smirk playing on his lips.

I didn't bat an eye as I replied. "I find that to be a compliment. But I wasn't the one arguing with a 3 old."

Marcus chuckled quietly as Caius scowled.

"Shut up you two!"


End file.
